Forever, then
by Kitty Vantas
Summary: Tatiana Mason is a half-breed, only the fourth one known to the vampire world. Born in 1901 to old, wealthy, immortal parents, she has lived a good life in all her seventeen years. However when a particularly kind boy by the name of Edward Masen makes her acquaintance, she realizes she has never known what is really is to live. Her life seems to be getting better, but will it last?
1. Introduction

a/n: so because this fic exists in a volturi-centered universe maintained by a friend and myself, i thought it would be important to give a bit of information about tatiana. not too much, but some vital stuff that will be important knowledge upon reading.

* * *

Name: Tatiana Anne Michelle Mason

Age: 17 (physically, born 21 June 1901 in Bath, England)

Species: Half-Breed (half human/half vampire)

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6"

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Blue

Skin Colour: Pale, flawless of natural blemishes, sometimes described as "glowing"

Family: Matthew Mason (biological father), Eloise Mason (biological mother), Oliver Mason (biological brother), Edward Masen Cullen (romantic partner)

Special Abilities: Super-human speed, super-human strength (although not quite as much as a full vampire), telekinesis (including human physical forms)

Tatiana was born to Matthew and Eloise Mason on 21 June 1901 in Bath, England. Her mother, human at the time, miraculously survived the birth of her first child, thanks to the child's premature calm and thoughtful nature. After her birth, which left her with several broken ribs, internal bruising, and needed a hasty c-section like operation, the vampiric handmaidens were able to heal and mend Eloise's injuries within only a few weeks. Thanks to Matthew's previous occupation within the Volturi Guard, the father was able to provide much helpful information and expectations for the first few years of their daughter's growth. Tatiana proved a very quiet child and very conscious of others around her. Her abilities began to show after her first year. The family moved to America after that, deciding to reside in a quiet family house in a small city Matthew once held residence in. At the age of four, physical age of about ten, Tatiana showed great control over her powers, although they weakened her greatly. She mastered basic telekinesis skills and showed healing abilities. It was also around this time that Eloise became pregnant with her second child, Oliver. This pregnancy was much harder on her body, and during birth, damaged her body and insides so badly that Matthew had to change her into a vampire. She survived and proved just as lovely immortal as ever. The small family lived happily after that, eventually moving to Chicago in late 1914, just after the beginning of World War I.


	2. A Kind-Hearted Beginning

Tatiana was out on a walk. She wasn't allowed out much, but she did occasionally sneack out to roam the town. She lived in a beautiful city, although in recent months, the Spanish influenza had hit surrounding cities, and she knew it wouldn't be long until it became more common here. She and her family would have to move once it did; they couldn't risk Tati or her younger brother catching anything, even though the odds were slim. She tried to appreciate where they lived while she could.

As she walked through the market, she noticed a few girls from her class huddled nearby whispering amongst themselves. They weren't particularly nice, but Tatiana mostly ignored them. She walked past them to continue looking at vendors, catching their words change topic to her as she passed by. She pulled her cardigan tighter around her torso and pretended to be interested in a cabbage stand.

Behind her, she heard a thud and the sound of many things toppling to the ground. A woman's voice made an "oof!" sound, and a man said "Watch where you're going!"

Tatiana turned around to see a stocky man walking away from a woman whose goods were now scattered in front of her. Tatiana glanced around her and waved her hand, and the man tripped, falling face first into the group of Tatiana's classmates. She then hurried over to the woman on the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling down to help the lady pick up her groceries.

"Oh, yes," she said, although her voice sounded annoyed. "I'm just clumsy is all."

"And that jerk bumped into you," Tatiana added, earning a confirming shrug and nod.

"It's just a shame that my food is ruined and bruised now. These were the last of my paycheck," the woman said with a sigh. Her basket was now full of fruit and vegetables that had dirt and bruises on them.

Tatiana tried to think of a way she could help. She reached into her crossover bag and pulled out a small handful of money. Her family had plenty of it, so she counted out thirty five dollars, half of the emergency money she saved up from allowance, and handed it to the woman.

"Here," she said. "Take this, to replace your food."

The woman looked shocked. "I- are you serious?" she stammered. "Oh, no, dear, I can't accept that kind of money from a stranger. Especially with nothing to give you in return."

Tatiana smiled. She took the woman's hand, and put the money in it. "I insist. It wouldn't be right for you to go home without your groceries after an accident like that. Besides," she added. "My mother knows old recipes and tricks to clean up bruised food, so I could take care of your ruined stuff."

Before the woman could respond, a male voice called out, "Mother!"

Tatiana looked over to see the most good-looking boy she had ever seen rushing over.

"Mother, what happened?" he asked, kneeling down next to the lady and putting his hand on her back. "What happened to the food?"

"Some man bumped into me and everything spilled out," she explained. "But this kind girl came to help me and gave us money to replace it all."

The boy looked at Tatiana now, slightly confused. "In exchange for what?"

"Just your ruined food," Tatiana said. She opened her bag and carefully poured the dirty and bruised fruits and veggies into it. "My mother knows a few old tricks on how to use bruised food." She handed the basket back to the mother.

"I'm going to go buy our things," she said to her son, then stood up. He stood with her and held her hand.

"I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

"Alright dear," she said. She then turned to Tatiana and smiled. "Thank you so much for your kindness. May good fortune find its way back to you." And with that, the woman hurried off to redo her shopping.

The boy offered Tatiana a hand up, and while trying not to let her cheeks blush, she took it and brushed off her knees.

"My name is Edward Masen," he said, giving her a small, crooked smile.

"Hey, that's cool," she said. "My last name is Mason too. I'm Tatiana."

Edward looked amused. "It's nice to meet you, Tatiana. Listen, I would really like to repay you for your kindness-"

"It really isn't a big deal, honest," Tati said, holding up her hand. "You don't need to-"

"No, no I insist," he said, cutting her off. "Can I take you to lunch?"

Tatiana wasn't sure what to say, or do. "You want to take me to lunch?" she managed out.

Edward chuckled softly. "If you'd like to, yes. We could go during school."

"Okay," Tati said, smiling at him. "That sounds nice."

"Then I will see you around," he said, tipping his hat slightly and walking off to find his mother.

Tatiana stood there for another few heartbeats before snapping her bag shut and hurrying home.


	3. Briefly Inside Her World

"Oh, mother, I've never met anyone like him before." Tatiana pulled another dress off the rack and examined it briefly before replacing it.

"He certainly sounds charming," her mother agreed. "I am so glad we're finally meeting him tonight."

"So am I," Tati agreed. "It would be nice if I could find something to wear for the play tonight, though." She sighed and sat on the couch by the dressing room. Her mother came and sat with her.

"You have some dresses that are plenty fit for the play, darling," she said, brushing her daughter's bangs out of her face.

"I know, I was just… thinking a new dress might impress Edward," Tatiana admitted quietly.

Her mother laughed lightly and said, "Oh, my dear, you don't need to do anything to impress him." She took Tati's chin to make her look at her. "If he truly likes you, you won't need to do anything special. He will adore you no matter what."

Tatiana's cheeks flushed and she stood, smoothing out her skirt. "You're right. You know, I think I'll wear the lavender dress I got for fathers business party last year."

"I think that's a great idea darling," her mother agreed with a smile.

It was early evening by the time there was a knock on the Mason household door.

"You must be Edward." Mr. Mason smiled warmly at the teenager in front of him and outstretched his hand.

"Yes sir," Edward said, shaking the father's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine. Come in, my boy." Mr. Mason stepped aside as Edward came in. "Eloise, Edward is here," he called up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm coming!" Edward looked at the staircase as a woman who looked nearly like an older version of Tatiana hurried down the stairs. She held up the skirt of her dress as she made her way down.

She stood I'm front of Edward and took his hands in both of hers. "Oh, it's so lovely to meet you, Edward," she exclaimed. "We are so excited you could come with us."

"Thank you very much for inviting me, ma'am," Edward said with a smile. "I've been looking forward to this all week."

"I'm so glad," Eloise said, dropping his hands. She turned to her husband. "Matthew, go make sure Oliver has on his nice shoes; I'd rather not repeat last time when he managed to get there in his sneakers."

"Of course darling," Mr. Mason said, beginning up the stairs.

Mrs. Mason turned to Edward. "Come, Tati will be along in a moment."

Edward nodded and followed her into the living room. "Your home is very lovely, Mrs. Mason," he said, admiring a painting on the wall.

"Oh, thank you, Edward," she said, glancing at him.

He looked around at the rest of the decorations and moved on to see portraits of the family on the wall. "You have so many beautiful decorations I've never seen before," he noted.

"Matthew and I traveled quite a bit before we had Tatiana," she explained. "We collect decorations from each place we visit. Soon Oliver will be old enough that we can travel as a family."

"That sounds amazing," Edward said, looking at her. "I know my mother has always wanted us to visit her family in northern part of the country."

Mrs. Mason smiled kindly at him. "Well perhaps once the time for travel arises, you and your family could join us."

Before Edward could respond, a boy, who looked about ten, ran into the room, his bow tie crooked, and a small comb stuck in his hair.

"Oliver, you'll trip and hurt yourself!" Tatiana came running in after him, holding her dress skirt up with one hand, and the other reached out towards her brother.

Edward stood as he watched her grab Oliver by the waistband of his dress pants, stopping him in his tracks. She knelt down and pulled the comb from his hair, fixing it gently. "Go get your coat, silly," she said. As he ran off, she turned and noticed Edward for the first time. "Oh, Edward! Hi," she said, blushing gently.

"Hi," he greeted, smiling as she adjusted her hair, letting a few curls frame her face. He walked over to her, and she hugged him gently.

"I'll go make sure the boys are nearly ready," Eloise said, leaving back to the foyer.

Tatiana stood back and looked at him. He wore a simple back coat over a white shirt and black tie. His black slacks fit very nicely, though she could tell the outfit had some wear to it.

"You look great," she said to him, running her hand across the front of his collar.

"Thank you," he said. "My father let me borrow most of this stuff. But you look beautiful." He held her hand and c stepped back to take a better look at her. "Truly breathtaking."

Tatiana blushed more. "Flattery with get you everywhere, Edward," she said with a grin. "As will that charming smile of yours."

Matthew Mason came into the room, now with Oliver in tow who was fully dressed. "Come along you two. The carriage is waiting."

—-

After the play, the Masons attended a small party held by Mr. Mason's employers. There was food and fancy people, and as Mr. and Mrs. Mason socialized with Oliver alongside, Tatiana and Edward had moved aside to a quieter part of the house.

"The part where he dropped the basket everywhere was pretty great add well," Tatiana said with a laugh. She looked down briefly, then back up to meet Edward's green eyes. "I'm so glad you came with us," she said quietly.

"As am I." He looked around the room as people mingled and laughed with each other. "You know, I've never been to such a... Fancy party like this before," he said, giving her a crooked smile. "It's pretty…"

"Fancy?" Tati finished with a grin. "Yes, there are lots of upper class people who attend these things, seeing as they're the majority of who my father works with. To be honest, they get so boring."

"A party like this is boring to you?" Edward asked, as they walked out to a balcony.

"Very much so. I don't really enjoy being around lots of people I don't know anyway, but here, so many of them are just boring adults who only know how to speak flattery and money," she explained. "Especially since I'm seventeen and nearly an adult, they try to treat me as such while they fawn over Oliver."

"Which is boring," Edward assumed with a chuckle. He leaned against the rail of the balcony. "I've never met anyone like you Tatiana," he admitted quietly after a comfortable pause. He looked over at her, admiring the way the moonlight illuminated her already perfect skin and the way her bangs and loose curls danced gently with the breeze.

Tatiana blushed and kept her eyes down. She casually put her hands on the railing to keep herself steady. "I should say likewise," she mused, glancing at him. "I have lived in few cities before this one, and never have I met a person with qualities such as yours."

"I do hope that's a good thing," he teased, earning a laugh from her.

"It's a wonderful thing." She looked out at the street below them, buildings and lamps illuminated gently as people continued milling around the streets.

"Tatiana, if I may," Edward began. He put his hand gently on hers, getting her to look at him. "I just feel… A deep connection with you. I feel more at ease and myself with you than I ever have with anyone before."

"And I, you," Tatiana responded quietly, feeling her heart begin to beat faster.

"I adore you, Tatiana," he admitted softly. "And I would just like to-"

"There they are!" A man's powerful voice boomed from within the house. Edward and Tatiana quickly straightened up, he putting his hands smoothly in his pockets, and she holding her own in front of her.

A tall, wide man dressed finer than anyone else at the party stepped onto the balcony, followed by Tatiana's father. "This is your daughter, Matthew?" The man asked with a grin. "Why, you severely understated how charming she is!" He reached forward and took Tatiana's hand, bowing forward slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Darling this is my boss, Mr. McCullough," Matthew said.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, sir," Tatiana said politely. "My father talks often of how gracious you are."

Mr. McCullough chuckled, then said, "Oh, Mason, always talking me up, are you?"

"Well you more than deserve it, sir," Matthew said with a smile.

"You flatter me," McCullough said. He then turned back to Tatiana. "And who is this young man?"

"Edward Masen," Edward said, meeting McCullough's outstretched hand to shake it.

"He is a friend of Tatiana's and came to the play with us," Matthew explained.

"Must be a good man to get the attention of this family," McCullough said with a nod. "And quite a handsome man, too. You look intelligent as well; that's always a good card to have in your pocket. If you ever have an interest in mathematics or travel for an occupation, I have a feeling you could fit those bills."

"Thank you, sir, but I'm more of a man for the arts," Edward said respectively.

McCullough spread his hands in front of him. "Still, the potential blooms inside of you, I can tell," he said, winking at the end and clapping his hands together. "Now, I should get back to my wife, I'm afraid. It was truly a pleasure meeting you both." And on that note, he made his exit back into the main room.

"We will be leaving soon," Mr. Mason said. "How about you two meet us downstairs in ten minutes?"

"Yes sir," Edward said with a nod, and Mr. Mason left back to the party.

"You were saying?" Tatiana prodded, leaning in towards Edward.

He chuckled and carefully ran a hand through his hair. "I'm afraid it'll have to wait for another time."

He gave her an apologetic look, but she just took his hand quietly. "A raincheck then," she declared. "I'm holding you to that." And she kissed his cheek before towing him back inside.


	4. Fatherly Advice

Edward kissed Tatiana's cheek gently. She blushed softly afterwards as she always did, which never failed to make him smile.

"Thank you again for coming," he said as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Thank you for having us over. I enjoyed meeting your father for the first time," she added. In the several months she and Edward had known each other, she had never gotten to meet Edward Sr. He was a lawyer who was constantly invested in his work and clients, making him scarce around his family.

"Well I know he really was a joy to meet," Edward halfheartedly mused.

His father called from inside the house, "Edward, come help your mother clean up!"

The teenager sighed and rubbed his neck. "That's my cue, I suppose." He took her hand and kissed it. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Tatiana said happily, giving him a quick hug before hurrying to join her family in their carriage.

Edward watched them leave and then went back inside. His father was sitting at the dining room table with one of his case files spread in front of him. His mother was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

He made his way into the kitchen and began helping his mother clean on the second side of the sink.

"It was very nice of Tatiana and her brother to help bring in the dishes," his mother said, flashing him a smile. "They are a very polite family."

"I know they thought highly of you as well, mother," he said in a quiet voice so his father wouldn't hear, although he was much too invested in his case to pay them much attention.

"It was very kind of her mother to compliment where you got your good hearted personality from," she said with a wink, then added, "And where you got your sense of logic from." His mother looked back at his father, and she sighed. "I just hope they didn't think your father was…"

"I told them in advance that he probably wouldn't contribute to the conversations much," Edward said, facing the skin and drying a dish.

His mother nodded and placed a hand on his back. Together, it didn't take them long to finish the dishes.

Edward was passing through the dining room where his father still worked after he'd finished cleaning.

"Son, hold on a moment."

Edward stopped and turned to look at his father. "Sir?"

His father peered at him over his glasses. "Tell me about Tatiana's family."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, confused. "You just met and had dinner with them."

"Yes but there was something... Strange about them," Edward Sr said, removing his glasses and propping his elbows up on the table. "Something wasn't right."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Edward urged. He was beginning to get annoyed. "Did you not like them? What isn't to like?"

"That's the thing. I couldn't find anything not to like about them. They seem too perfect. "

Edward put his head in his hands briefly and then dropped then in exasperation. "Father, I know looking for negative aspects of people is part of your job, but I was hoping that for one night, you could leave your job at work and really participate this evening," Edward admitted. "This dinner was important to me. Tatiana is important to me, and I was hoping you would realize that and try to get to know them tonight."

"I was getting to know them," his father said, pointing at him. "I was being observant. The way they spoke, their body language, I was trying to determine things about them. Her father used words I haven't heard since my father's time. He was quiet quite a bit-"

"Because he is an introverted man, and he has spent his life traveling, so he's picked up on other vocabulary-," Edward protested.

"And her mother was near the opposite, very care free and excited in conversation. She had perfect posture and her laugh was musical-"

"You're judging her mother for being a bright-spirited person? For having a nice laugh?"

"Edward," his father said. "You're my son, so I know you're observant and I know you can read people well. So tell me this: have you never thought they were odd, or something they've said or done was just strange or weird?"

"No, father. I haven't," Edward said sternly. "Would you like to know why? Because they are nice and good and generous people. Yes, they do seem a bit strange sometimes, but they have spent so long traveling, I would expect that. Her parents are not even from America. They're definitely interesting, but that is nothing to be auspicious or critical of."

Edward turned before his father could say anymore, and he strode through the living room and out the front door.

Edward Sr. sighed and rubbed his temples. He saw his wife walk in from the kitchen. "You understand what I'm talking about, right?" he pleaded.

Elizabeth sighed. "I do see where you're coming from, dear, but Edward is right. They are kind people, so it would be wrong to judge them otherwise." She sat down and took her husband's hand. "Darling, you need to be more supportive of Edward. He's nearly a man, and he has very little influence of you as it is."

"I'm sorry my job keeps me from the house often, I know it isn't-"

"Darling, listen," she said, cutting him off. "Edward told me earlier he plans to court Tatiana soon. He's going to talk to her father about it first, and I know he's quite nervous. Perhaps you could offer him advice on what to say."

Edward Sr. hesitated then nodded. "Soon as I finish this-" he began, beginning to replace his glasses and look at his files.

Elizabeth put her hand on the file first, cutting him off again. "Darling," she insisted. "Now. Your son comes first."

"Yes, of course," he said, standing and placing his glasses on the table. "Son, then work."

Elizabeth gave him an encouraging nod, and watched her husband leave out the front door.

—

"Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Mr. Mason stood with his hands in his pockets, waiting at the stairs with Edward. "Of course, Edward, what's on your mind?"

Edward took a deep breath and held his hands in front of him. "I would court Tatiana, and I would like to ask your permission first," Edward said, looking the father in the eye. He tried to hide his nerves, but something told him that Matthew could tell he was nervous no matter what.

"Quite the gentleman indeed, my boy," Matthew said, clapping his hand onto Edward's shoulder. "You have my permission, and my full support," he said, smiling kindly at Edward.

It felt like a huge weight evaporated from his shoulders, and Edward nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said, a smile forming on his face.

As if on cue, Tatiana and Eloise made their way down the stairs.

"Oliver is ready for bed, and the nanny has the information to find us if needed," Eloise informed her husband.

"Hello, Edward," Tatiana greeted, smiling fondly at him.

Edward's heart began beating faster in his chest. "Hello Tatiana," he said, trying to stay casual.

"Alright, we're off then," Matthew said, buttoning his waistcoat. "You two have a nice evening, and remember, home by ten o'clock."

"Of course sir," Edward agreed.

As Eloise and Matthew left, Tatiana dug through the coat closet. "Soon as I get my sweater we can go as well."

"Do you need help finding it?" Edward offered.

"Hmm, I might," she said, closing the door. "Come on." She took his hand and led him upstairs and to her bedroom door.

Edward hesitated. Usually, if a couple were romantically involved, they didn't stay in bedrooms alone together. But they weren't technically romantic yet, right? He still had to ask her…

Tatiana opened her door and walked in, beckoning Edward to follow her. "It should be in my dresser," she said, going over to the furniture piece. Edward couldn't help but look everywhere while he stood waiting. She had a canopy bed and a large bookshelf on either side full of books and small trinkets. He saw notebooks in a small pile with a pack of pencils and paints in another corner of the room. There was a cushion chair by her open closet, and there were a few dresses laid out on it. There were drawings stuck to the wall over the dresser where she stood, and as he took a few steps closer, he noticed they were hers. She had sketches of her family and books and things he didn't recognize.

"Found it," she declared, snapping him out of it. She turned to look at him as she pulled on her sweater. "Alright let's go. I'm so excited for the festival!"

Edward smiled at her as she took his hand and pulled him after her again, out her room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

—

The festival wasn't much, just where a bunch of local artisans and merchants came together and sold their art and goods. Local musicians played around for tips, and there were places where people could have their photo taken.

Tatiana and Edward mostly walked around admiring what the merchants and artisans offered. They chatted as they walked, not taking about much in particular. They even went to get their photo taken. Edward insisted on taking a second one after the photographer caught him looking at Tatiana the first time and not the camera.

"Photos are 50¢ each, kid," the photographer said. Edward dug out the dollar from his pocket and paid the man, handing Tatiana the better picture.

"Don't you want the one where you're actually looking at the camera?" Tatiana teases him.

"Oh no, if I want you to remember this fun night together, I certainly don't want it to be by a picture where I wasn't paying attention," he said, giving her a crooked smile and placing his photo safely in his vest pocket.

"If you say so," Tatiana said with a laugh. Together they walked to a bench that was in a small garden. They sat and she put her head on his shoulder gently.

Edward took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice casual. "So I was speaking with your father earlier this evening about you... And I was wondering... If you were interested in me romantically?"

Tatiana sat up and looked at him with a small smile on her face. She could hear his heart beating faster, and she would've been lying if she'd said her own heart wasn't dancing in her chest. "Edward Masen," she said. "Are you courting me?"

Edward breathed out a laugh and gave her a crooked smile. "Trying to," he admitted. "So..? What do you think?"

"I think," she began, taking one of his hands in her own. "That I am very interested in you romantically. And I would very much like to be in a new relationship with you."

Edward grinned and sighed of relief. "I am very, very glad to hear that. Wow, that makes me really happy," he said. He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.

Tatiana laughed and hugged him back. "You've certainly kept me waiting long enough," she teased him. "I've been waiting for you to make a move for weeks."

He pulled away and chuckled. "My apologies for keeping you waiting, ma'am," he said.

Tatiana smiled at him, then turned to look at the clock tower. "Oh, it's almost ten," she said with disappointment.

"We should probably get going then," he said standing up. "I promised your father ten o'clock." He offered her his hand, which she happily took.

"You did indeed," she said, standing up and kissing his cheek. "And I will remember this night forever."


	5. A Promise To Keep

The Spanish influenza hit Chicago pretty suddenly. First there was talk of it, then a few people were hospitalized, then the hospitals, few as they were, became full of influenza patients. Small clinics opened their doors, and new clinics rose up. Tips for fending off the flu and keeping healthy were broadcasted frequently on the radio. When it first hit, Tatiana asked Edward if he was afraid he would catch it.

"Not too much," he'd said casually. "I mean, of course I don't want it. I would like to keep myself and my family safe, but we are pretty healthy. And I mean, I know how to keep clean and stuff."

"True," she'd responded.

"Are you scared?" he asked then, lifting his hand to brush her bangs out of her face.

"No," she admitted. "I have a very high immune system. I never really get sick."

Edward shrugged. "If you say so, darling."

Tatiana wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. She wished she could share her immune system with him, because she was definitely afraid for him.

It was only a few weeks later that his father was hospitalized. Elizabeth had told Edward, despite his protests, to stay home away from the sick ward while she visited and cared for her husband. The Masons took him in so he would not be stuck alone in his family's house. Elizabeth was at her husband's side as often as she could, and Tatiana signed up as a volunteer there to help her.

A week before the flu took Mr. Masen, Mrs. Masen was diagnosed and hospitalized as well. When he found out, Edward immediately went to the clinic with Tatiana. Tati showed him where his mother was, and left them alone to talk.

"Edward, I told you to stay away from here," his mother said weakly when he approached her bed.

"Tatiana told me you were sick. I had to come," he said, kneeling down and taking her hand.

"My son, I do not want you to become infected as well," Elizabeth said firmly. "You have your life ahead of you. A life full of joy and opportunity. You have a life awaiting with Tatiana-"

"And she will understand the sacrifice I must make to be with my mother," he said. "I will not leave you."

The days that came after that were harder than they would have imagined.

Tatiana spent more time at the clinic than she did home, mostly because she refused to stay away from Edward for very long. A doctor who befriended her had been showing her simple medical tricks to help make the patients more comfortable and what kind of medicine to give them and such.

Only three weeks of being hospitalized, and Edward Masen Sr. succumbed to the flu. Tatiana stood aside as Elizabeth and Edward tried to converse with him to the end. Elizabeth wept for almost an hour straight, and Edward held his mother, trying to console and comfort her. Later in the evening, Tatiana helped Edward arrange for his father's body to be sent back properly to his home for burial in the garden behind their house.

"I am sorry about your father," she said quietly, taking his hands.

"It's alright," he said with a sigh. "We weren't very close…"

"He was still your father, though," Tatiana said. She took his chin so that he would look at her. "You don't have to keep this held up inside, Edward."

He shook his head, and he wrapped his arms tight around her, pressing his face into her shoulder. She held him tight and tried to mutter words of comfort as he let out a few shaky breaths and wept quietly.

Only a week and a half after his father's passing, Edward began to show symptoms of the influenza. Tatiana nearly had a breakdown with her father.

"I don't want to lose him, father," she said, on the verge of tears.

Matthew hugged her close. "I wish there was something I could do to help you, darling."

She pulled back and loomed at him. "What if… Could you change him? To be like you and mother?"

Matthew hesitated. "I don't think I can-"

"Why not?" she asked. "You saved mother, you could save him too!"

"We would have to move, Tatiana. We would have to move across the country."

"Father, I will do anything if it will save him," she insisted desperately.

Matthew sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I will need to talk to your mother about this," he said. "But darling, you could perhaps save him yourself."

Tatiana looked confused. "But I'm not venomous," she pointed out.

Her father took her hands. "But you have the gift of healing. Perhaps if you try practicing on the other patients there, you'll be able to heal him yourself, and talk to him about... Well, perhaps give him the choice of becoming like us."

Tatiana thought about it and put her hands at her sides. "Do you really think I could be capable of healing him of the flu?"

Her father smiled kindly at her. "I know you can. You just have to believe in yourself, trust your powers."

He sent Tatiana off then so he could continue his work.

Tatiana took her father's advice, practicing her healing powers on patients when there were no other doctors or volunteers around.

"Do you feel any better?" she would ask casually after straining for five minutes. Only a few people did, but they said only slightly.

The next day, Edward was confirmed with the flu, and was bedridden. He knew his mother only had days left, so he insisted that Tatiana help him across the ward to be with her.

"Dr. Cullen, how long… would you think Mrs. Masen has left?" Tatiana asked one evening while Edward was being with his mother.

"Well, she has definitely held up better than many other patients, but she has been getting worse," he informed her. "I wouldn't give her more than a week."

Tatiana felt tears form in her eyes, and she lifted a shaky hand to wipe them away. "She's such a kind woman," Tati managed to say. "I wish... I wish I could help her."

Dr. Cullen put his hand on her shoulder. "There is only so much medicine and treatment can do, child," he said quietly. "I wish the same though. She does not deserve this fate."

"Neither does her son," Tatiana murmured. "Doctor, say that you... knew a way to help someone, but you weren't sure if they would really want that help in the end. Would you still go through with it without asking them because you knew it would help them?"

Carlisle hesitated before responding. "I'm not sure, Tatiana," he admitted. "I think it would depend on the circumstances and the person or people involved."

Before she could respond again, Edward called her into the room.

"I'm ready to go back now," he said, standing up straight, trying to look stronger.

"Be sure he gets rest and his medicine, please," Elizabeth said from her bed.

"Of course, Mrs. Masen," Tatiana promised. "And Dr. Cullen will be in here soon.

Edward took his mother's hand and kissed it. "I love you, mother. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, my son. Be good," she said, giving him a smile.

Edward returned it before taking Tatiana's hand and letting her escort him back to his bed.

"I'm not so sickly I can't walk on my own," he teased her, trying to give her a good smile.

"I know, but what if you trip and can't get up or something? Then what?" she said, smiling softly back at him.

"Come now, even with the influenza, I'm much more graceful than that," he said before coughing a few times into his shoulder.

Tatiana sat on his bed with him once they arrived there. "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

"No, no I'm fine," he responded. "Just stay with me a while?"

"Of course," Tatiana said as he put his head on her shoulder. She held his hand and tried to control her anxious thoughts.

"Something's wrong," Edward said, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, no, I'm quite fine," she assured him. "I just... am worried about you."

He lifted his head and looked at her. "I will be fine Tatiana," he said positively. She looked at him, and only felt more worried by his appearance. He was a mess; he had circles under his eyes from not sleeping well or enough, his forehead was sweaty, making his hair stick up funny in the front, and he overall just looked sickly. "I will get better. I will get better for you."

"You can't promise that," she said weakly, raising a hand to his cheek.

"I promise it anyway. I will get better, and I will be with you for as long as you want me, "he said. His tone was serious, but she heard the wavering illness that was slowly consuming him.

"So forever then, I guess," she said, attempting a smile.

He returned the expression and nodded. "Forever, then."

Tatiana hesitated, then leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. It was only their second kiss, but this one was by far the most meaningful. She was surprised how much energy he could put forth, considering what his body was facing. She lifted a hand to his hair and felt one of his move down her cheek to her neck.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed once they finally pulled back, but for a moment, she didn't care about time.

"You're sure to get the flu now," he mused quietly, trying to give her his signature crooked smile.

Tatiana tried to smile back, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She ducked her head down and sighed, hopelessness overcoming her. She knew she had to try to heal him, but deep inside she knew it was a long shot.

"Edward," she began weakly. "I have to tell-"

"Miss Mason."

Tatiana looked over to find Dr. Cullen standing in the doorway, eyeing her cautiously. Tatiana stood up slowly. "Dr. Cullen," she greeted quietly.

"It's quite late, I'm sure your parents will begin to worry if you're not home soon," the doctor said.

"Yes- of course." Tatiana turned to Edward, who was looking worse by the second. She could feel her heart breaking the longer she stared at him.

"Go ahead, love," he told her gently. "I'll still be here tomorrow, waiting for you. I promise."

She felt the burning in her throat threatening for her to start crying, but she ignored it. "You can't promise that, Edward," she told him again, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Well I am doing it anyway," he said stubbornly. "I will not give into this ridiculous flu. I will stay strong for you."

Tatiana shut her eyes tight and sighed. She leaned down and kissed him, feeling his hands reach up to tangle in her hair. She didn't want to stop kissing him. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't trust his immune system or his mortal body to keep him alive. She tried to use her healing powers through her hands on his face and her lips on his. She kissed him a little harder as she felt her energy draining as her healing magic seeped into him. For a few moments she could swear that his heart began to beat stronger.

"Ah, Miss Mason..," Dr. Cullen said again

Just a few more minutes, she thought silently, but she knew this was it. She was out of time. Edward pulled back and looked at her curiously.

"I- I felt… better," he muttered, as if in a daze.

"I'm so sorry," Tati said so quiet she wasn't sure he had even heard her. He moved his hand to her cheek to brush away a tear on her cheek she hasn't noticed escape her eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow," he promised again, managing his smile again.

She nodded slowly. "Tomorrow," she agreed. She gave him one more, slightly shorter kiss, and stood up, collecting her small bag from his bedside table. She ran her hand through his hair and tore herself away from his side. She passed by Dr. Cullen without a word.

She walked home alone. The night was chillier than usual, but she didn't bother to button up her cardigan. She didn't mean to start crying as she walked, it just kind of happened.

She took an alley as a shortcut, and a group of four tall, gross men were gathered around a fire in a trash can. Normally, Tatiana would have turned and gone back, but she didn't care tonight. She wasn't scared of them, and she wasn't in the mood to walk the long way home.

"Hey there little miss," one of them called out. "Got somethin' for us?"

Tatiana ignored them as she approached to pass their little fire. "Don't be so cold, darling," another said, moving away from the fire. Soon, all four men had moved and were circling around her.

"Not too often we get such a pretty girl coming this way," the first man said.

"You're going to want to leave me alone," Tatiana warned dangerously.

"Oh I don't know about that," a third man said in a low tone. His greasy hair was shoulder length and the top part was hidden under a dirty cap. He reached forward to touch her face.

"I have been with influenza patients all day and all night for over a month," she snapped. "Just you breathing the air around me has increased your chances of being infected greatly." That was enough to make two of the guys scurry away, and the last two stepped back hesitantly.

The first guy seemed to have lost all his marbles because he took a step toward her confidently. "Yeah right. You're just saying that," he accused, although he didn't sound that brave. He reached forward, attempting to grab Tatiana, but before he could, Tati thrust her arms out to the sides and all four men flew backwards, hitting the walls of the alley or trash cans. They yelped and groaned, but Tatiana just crossed her arms and continued through the alley and to her road home.  
When she got home, she just trudged up to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed without even greeting her parents in the family room first. She dropped her bag on the floor and sighed sadly, trying to think optimistically. Edward was strong- his body proved stronger than other patients- but he was only human and humans proved little match to the influenza.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Darling, are you alright?" her mother asked gently, opening the door and stepping in.

"Of course I am, mother," Tatiana replied miserably. "I'll always be alright. I'll never have to worry about catching life threatening diseases or my body getting too weak to sustain my life anymore."

Her mother sat next to her on the bed and caressed her hair gently. "Is Edward… is he getting worse?"

"Well he isn't getting better!" Tatiana said. She sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "His- His mother... I don't think she is going to last much longer, and I know he isn't far behind. His body can't save him forever and… I tried to heal him today. I tried, but I was interrupted and had to leave."

"Then you can try again tomorrow, love," Eloise said, trying to comfort her daughter. "Things will work out fine-"

"You don't know that, mother!" She dropped her head in her hands. "I just- I don't want to lose him," she finished quietly.

Eloise took her daughter into her arms and held her close. "My darling, I have lived a long time, and through my life I have learned this: everything works out for people who are good and honest. It may take longer than you would like, but so long as your heart remains true, fate will shed good light upon you, and life will be in your favour," she said gently. "I felt very lost in life before I met your father. When he offered me this immortality to be with him for eternity… I was so unsure and cautious. I kept him waiting for a week. I had many things I could have done in that week that would have changed my life, but I knew in my heart that going with your father was right. I trusted myself, and I have been blessed with the most amazing life any person could hope for."

Tatiana listened and took a few minutes before responding. "I feel in my gut that he will be okay… But what if that is just because I am hoping so hard that he lives through this flu?"

Her mother ran a hand through Tati's hair. "I have always believed that hope and fate are intertwined. As long as you can keep your hope alive, it will lead you to the fate you desire."

"I hope you are right, mother," Tatiana said quietly. "Because I hope for nothing other than to keep Edward alive and at my side."

"Then fate shall grant you his companionship, darling," Eloise told her. "I'm sure of it."

—

Tatiana had managed about three hours of sleep. She went to the hospital early the next day, 6am instead of her usual 8am. When she arrived, she noticed fewer nurses on duty than usual. The air felt… different. Something was wrong. She quickened her pace until she was running towards the ward where Edward stayed. She walked in and held her breath, looking at Edward's bed. It was empty, and the bed was made with clean looking sheets.

Maybe he's gone to have a shower, she thought hopefully. A nurse walked to his bed and was replenishing the medicines and clothes in the bedside table. Tatiana swiftly made her way over.

"Um, excuse me," she said, her voice coming out quieter than she meant. "Where- Where is Edward Masen? Is he showering or gone for a walk?"

The nurse looked at her and her expression changed to sympathy. "Oh, dear," she said gently, reaching out to place a hand on Tatiana's arm. "Last night, Edward Masen…"

Grief struck Tatiana right in the heart. It felt like someone grabbed her beating heart with ice cold hands and was sticking her with numbing needles. "No," she mumbled. "No- no, he can't-"

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss," the nurse said, looking like she meant it. "Dr. Cullen was with him all night, trying to save him. Said the poor lad put up a brave fight, but this is a nasty flu."

Tatiana couldn't breathe. She couldn't take deep breaths, and she pulled away from the nurse, holding her head in her hands and beginning to shake. "No, no, no," she muttered, tears already forming in her eyes and dripping to her cheeks and hands. "He- He can't be-"

"I'm sorry, Miss," the nurse said again. Before she could try to say anything else, Dr. Cullen himself entered the room. He froze upon seeing Tatiana, who did the same as her eyes caught sight of him.

"Carlisle," she said weakly. "Is he- he's really…" She simply couldn't manage to finish the sentence. It refused to process correctly through her mind.

Dr. Cullen pursed his lips and gave a single nod, dipping his head down apologetically. "I'm sorry, Tatiana," he said, and she caught a faint trace of grief and guilt in his tone. "I did all I could, but-"

"No, no no no no," she began muttering, no longer listening to the doctor. She sat helplessly on the edge of Edward's old bed, just where she had sat only seven hours before when her Edward was…

Oh, god. Tremors shook her entire body as she sat and wept in her hands. The best friend she'd ever had, the most kind, gentle, interesting person who had ever, and she was sure would ever, entered her life… was gone. She simply couldn't fully process it. She should have stayed. She should have snuck back in after Carlisle went home for the evening. She should have done so many things. She should have told him everything…

Dr. Cullen took a seat next to her and put his arms gingerly around her shoulders. She didn't protest. She just sat there and wept until the sun rose above the horizon and Carlisle and the nurse had other patients to attend to. She gave Carlisle a brief thank you for staying with Edward and for being so kind to the both of them, for being her friend for the while they worked together. She managed a small smile for him before she went home and inevitably cried more in her bedroom.

—

It was a full day before Tatiana could manage to speak to anyone. She carefully made her way down the stairs and into the family room where her parents sat, conversing quietly. They stopped and gave their daughter their full attention once she stood before them.

"I need to leave," she announced quietly. "I cannot stand to stay in this city. Every time I walk across its streets or admire its fantastical beauty, I will only be reminded…" She took a deep breath. "I cannot stay here. I understand if you both want to stay, and I know Oliver enjoys it here. But I am seventeen, and I can take care of myself. I can stay in one of our old family homes in another state, or-"

"Tatiana," her father said, cutting her off. "You are not leaving. Not without your family."

Her mother nodded. "We are a family, and we stick together."

"I cannot ask you both to just up and move," Tatiana said, feeling helpless again.

"You don't have to," Matthew said. "We stay together, no matter what. You are more important than our ties in this city, Tatiana."

"We will leave immediately, if you so need," Eloise agreed.

Tatiana rushed forward and hugged them both, never feeling more grateful to her parents before in her life. "Please," she said quietly. "As soon as possible."

—

It took the rest of the day for Mr. Mason to get all the transportation prepared. Whichever house they decided to move into would be, thankfully, already furnished. Mr. Mason enjoyed furnishing his houses each individually with furniture and trinkets from his many travels. On the third day after Edward's passing, the Mason family had packed what few belongings they wanted to bring with them, mostly items from Tatiana's and Oliver's rooms, and were off, on their way to Manhattan where they had chosen to live next.

Tatiana didn't speak much of the whole car ride. She couldn't help her mind from wandering to the sweet, short-lived bliss she had been given with Edward. His last promises to her echoed painfully in her mind, endlessly.

Edward technically didn't wake up from his three-day long transformation, but the state of being in searing pain, to feeling perfectly fine was sudden enough to seem so.

Carlisle had been right at his side as he woke up, and promised to answer any questions he knew Edward would have. But the doctor had managed to sneak quite a few fresh corpses of poor no-namers who had stumbled into and perished inside his hospital back to his house. Edward wasted no time draining each body dry of its blood, and thankfully, it was enough to quench his thirst, if only for temporarily. Carlisle explained the promise he had made to poor Elizabeth Masen about keeping her son safe at all costs, and what he had turned Edward into. Edward panicked briefly before he was able to keep himself calm again.

"The flu would have taken you in a matter of days," Carlisle told him gently. "After your mother asked me… I knew this was the only way I could truly protect you, to… save you."

"You sound as though you don't truly see this as saving me," Edward noticed.

Carlisle shook his head and took a deep breath. "I feel that is up for you to decide. You shall live on forever in this cold, stone immortal body, forever frozen as your seventeen year old self. You will have to feed on blood regularly to keep from going insane. We cannot starve, but the more time we go without blood, the more frantic our minds and instincts become."

Edward seemed most troubled by this. "I don't want to become like the monsters from fairytales," he said. "I don't want to become a bloodthirsty monster who hurts people."

"There is another way," Carlisle informed him. "A method I have discovered to be quite tolerable. Feeding on animal blood does not completely satisfy our needs, but it tames us well enough."

Edward sat still, staring at nothing as he considered all of this. "I will try," he decided. "As best I can… And, Carlisle," he added, "I thank you truly for trying to save me. I will never be able to repay you for this second chance you have given me."

Carlisle smiled warmly at the boy. "There is, however, one more matter I believe you'll want to attend to. The Mason girl, Tatiana."

Edward's expression changed immediately to happiness, then to shock and concern. "Have you talked to her? Have you seen her? What does she know of me?" he asked, sitting up straighter now.

"I saw her the first day you spent changing. I told her what I told the hospital, that you had fallen to the flu," the doctor explained. "She was heartbroken, to say the least. But I believed it would be up to you to find her again once you woke."

Edward felt distraught, He had promised her several times he would beat the influenza for her. He would live for her. And now she thought…

"I have to see her," he decided. "But how will I explain what I am now to her?"

Carlisle hesitated. "I admit that I have felt… suspicious of Miss Mason for quite a while now. She and her family possess qualities that lead me to believe they are quite like you and I are. That is to say, I think they are immortals as well."

Edward shook his head. "Tatiana isn't like us," he insisted. "She is warm and full of life. Her heart beats strong, and I know blood courses through her veins."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. "I would prefer to not speak more of my suspicions while they remain uncertain," he admitted.

"I need to see her," Edward said again. "Can I go to her house?"

"Yes, but you'll need to feed more," Carlisle said. He stood and offered Edward a hand up. "I will teach you how to feed until your thirst is truly sated for now. Then you may go find Tatiana."


End file.
